Trainer's Last Wish
by absolkagome
Summary: A trainer's dying thoughts as she and her Umbreon fight for each other's lives.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Although, if Nintendo needs someone to take it off their hands...  
  
************************************************************  
  
The dark Dragonite stood towering in front of us. The battle had gone on for hours now, Umbreon and I were both exhausted. Only one thing was true:  
  
This Pokemon wouldn't die.  
  
Why? The countless, ravaging attacks would have surely done in any other Pokemon that battled us. My Umbreon, level 88, had used every single attack he had ever known, in rapid succession over the last three hours. That, combined with having to dodge the attacks laid upon us by this beast, had pushed Umbreon to the breaking point.  
  
This Pokemon wouldn't die.  
  
My other Pokemon, few and unreliable, had been tossed aside a long time ago, before this thing had even started. It was us, just us, me and my lifelong pal Umbreon, my only real friend, the only other being I could ever trust. We shared a love, a bond so strong we would do anything at all for each other. No one else could understand us, so we were left to understand only each other. This was our fight.  
  
This Pokemon wouldn't die.  
  
What would it take? We had tried our best, worked our hardest. Of all the battles we fought, this was by far the most difficult. It wasn't even difficult, it was impossible. Our hardest battle... and, more than likely, our last.  
  
This Pokemon... will not die.  
  
I could see it coming. The Dragonite reared its head back, charging for the massive Hyper Beam blast that, when used by a Pokemon with that high of a level, could kill its target almost instantly upon contact. This was it. A final thought flew into my head. I'm too young to die! I almost laughed, it wasn't like I had a choice. I braced myself for the impact. I saw the blinding yellow light as the beam started to come. And being my faithful pal, Umbreon leapt in front of me, ready to take the blast head-on. What was he thinking!? I knew perfectly well. He was giving his own life, just to try and spare mine. The beam inched closer and closer to us. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I stared at my best friend as he waited for the beam to hit. The flashbacks started coming. How I had found the small, drenched Eevee in a cardboard box one stormy night when I was only about four. All the times we had shared, playing, climbing trees, stealing food, winning battles. I could never forget, the night he evolved. The first time I saw him, as a beautiful Umbreon, how mystical and powerful he looked as his fur gleamed in the moonlight. How the power had never been an illusion. How many times we had shared, how many battles we won, how many challenges we faced. How I knew the first moment I saw him, that we were destined to be best friends forever. But how much it would hurt, how I knew I could never go on if I let it end this way, with Umbreon giving his own life in place of mine. So at the last moment, right before the fatal blow hit, I knew what I had to do. I leaped in front of him, my back to the beam. "Sorry buddy, but I just can't let you be the hero this time." I gave him a soft smile. He looked shocked, but then did what surprised me more than anything: he leaped into my arms. I could feel a sharp, ripping pain searing through my back, more painful than anything humanly possible. It burned and scraped at my flesh as I laid there in my dying moments. But as I looked down at Umbreon, I could hardly feel the pain. He had less exposure than I did, but was still severely damaged. If he could still walk... "...Umbreon. C...can you walk? Hurry to a Pokemon center. I'll die for sure, but you might have a chance. S-save yourself... Umbreon..." He struggled to turn his head and look at me. And we talked, the same way we had all along... no. Never, as long as I have lived, have I ever put my life before yours. And I will never leave your side... We laid there in silence for a moment. I drifted in and out of consciousness. "Umbreon? You wanna know something?" he tilted his head. "People say, that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. Well, that happened to me a few minutes ago. But the thing was, it wasn't me. It was our life. Because... you are all I have, and all I need. And as long as we have each other... there will be no pain in life, or death. I'll never leave you..." Umbreon smiled. We lived together. And now it's time for us to die together. No matter what, I'm right here by your side. And I knew, then, that no matter what, Umbreon and I would always be together. 


End file.
